


A day without your love

by Chattyana



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chattyana/pseuds/Chattyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicty and Oliver are deeply in love with each other and there two children but with life as the arrow everyday presents a new challenge.</p><p>Based on the characters of arrow but not necessarily going to follow the story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day without your love

**Author's Note:**

> My frist fic, please be nice. I will introduce more characters later. I was bored so started writing let me know what you think and if I should continue or not, I'm open to suggestions and comments but please be nice I'm a delicate soul lol.

"Katy" 

"KATTTY"

Felicity shouts as she walks upstairs only to find Katy jumping on the bed and singing "Momma called the doctor and the doctor said"

"No more monkeys jumping on the bed"  
Felicity finishes of the song while taking the bouncing two year old of the bed. Who giggles as felicity tickles her tummy slightly before placing her on the floor.

"Where is your Daddy" Katy points to the door suggesting that her daddy is most likely in the hallway or probably trying to wake Tommy. 

"Let's Go and find him" Felicty scoops Katy into her arms and carries her with ease as she places her on her hips and walks towards Tommy's room. Katy rest her head gently on her mummy's shoulders and snuggles into her touch whilst pressing her lips softly to her mummy's neck. Felicity laughs at her babies gesture before rubbing her nose againsts hers and the two of them squint there eyes whilst giggling. 

Oliver approaches his two girls with a half asleep Tommy in his arms who turns his head whilst rubbing his eyes before letting out at quiet cry which draws Felicty and Katy's attention to Tommy and on que Tommy let's out a screech that has Oliver rubbing his back and trying to soothe him, but it seemingly tends to have no effect so Felicty goes into the nursery and looks around for the dummy. 

 

"Mummy, mummy" 

"Mhhmm"

"It's under blankie" Felicty places Katy in the crib and she grabs the dummy and puts it in her mouth before holding her arms out to be taken out of the cot as soon as her feet touches the ground she runs over to Oliver and hands him the dummy who places it in Tommy's mouth who instantly stops crying and starts closing his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. 

"Hi princess" Oliver says whilst scooping her up in his arms and handing Tommy over to Felicty who sighs into her chest. The two of them pepper there kids with kisses.

"Dad-d-d-y" 

"D-a----ad---y" Katy exclaims through kisses and the tickles

"That tickles" she explains whilst stroking Oliver's beard. " I think you should cut it"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

"I will cut my stubble" Oliver says whilst rubbing his stubble against his daughters cheek "when you spend a whole night in your bed" he perks his eyebrows at Katy who shys away before placing her hands in front of face and burying her face.

Oliver looks at Felicty and they both begin simultaneously licking there lips. Since Katy never spends a night in her bed there adult activists have been kept to a bare minimum and strictly to nights when Thea and Roy have the kids, which isn't very often. They would have the occasional day time sex or arrow cave sex but there was something about having sex in there own bed that sent chills than Oliver's spines. He was deeply in love with Felcity since he met her 6 years ago and every moment he spends with her and the kids just seems to fly by. He struggles to believe that Katy was born two years ago and that Tommy was just only 9 months; but thinks he is the man of the house. He has come to love every part of his life since he has been with Felicity and since he married her 4 years ago he refuses to spend moments apart from her. With that thought in his head he strolls over to Felicty and the two of them exchange a soft but very meaning full kiss, he grabs her bottom lip and she places his top lip inbetween her lips, he taste so good and she can smell Tommy's baby powder which makes her deepen the kiss and she starts to roam her fingers though his stubble. They both want more, Oliver begins to narrow the distance, but Tommy let's out another low cry which separates the two of them both slightly out of breath. Oliver tuts to himself sighing Tommy always want to be the only man in Felictys life. 

Felicty lets out a sigh and changes Tommy into her other arm the weight of a sleeping 9 month old is starting to weigh on her. She looks into Oliver's deep piercing eyes and says "I love you Handsome and you will be my always" 

"I love you beautiful and I always will"  
Oliver responded softy it had become there thing since they nearly lost each other due to an enemy of the arrow. 

They always said that to each other and they knew that they would always be together and would love each other to the day they died.


End file.
